


Pink Door, Dead Tree

by somedayisours



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Heaven, I know it’s canon that there’s no afterlife, I'm not really a Dany fan but there is no bashing, Internal Monologue, Not A Fix-It, Purgatory, The House with the Red Door, but all so kind of a, but how about some softness for a woman who’s lost so much, read the damn tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Dany wishes to go home, there's no home for her to go to.





	Pink Door, Dead Tree

She'd thought of this land that Viserys named their home, of the people he claimed, were their rightful subjects and felt nothing but contrition. None of what she lost was worth a throne of swords, a land of strangers with their savage customs. She should have taken them away with her, far from anything that could hurt them. Could hurt her.

But she could see it, the home she should have brought Jorah and Missandei and Grey Worm to instead of that foreign land.

The red door was faded from the vibrancy of her childhood, pink instead of red. Within the structure itself, she could see how the roof collapsed inwards, leaving the rest of the structure to the mercy of unforgiving weather. The walls had started to crumble, paint and decorative carving long striped back to reveal the stone and rotting wood beneath. The floor under her feet was warped and grey, going by what was visible between bits of litter.

Like all else, even this was lost to her.

What remained further of the home was no better than the entrance was, she would come to realize such as she moved through rooms that she had once inhabiting as a child. Even her room, the one with the window looking to the lemon tree, held no preserved piece for her to salvage from the wreck and cherish. Just another grey room with the view of a dead lemon tree.

She stood alone in the rot and ruin, just as she had in Westeros. As if it was her own touch that poisoned it all.

"Your Grace," whispered a voice she'd never thought she'd hear again. A warm hand slipped into her own. "We should not linger here."

**Author's Note:**

> That's meant to be Missandei speaking to Dany at the end there.


End file.
